comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Cinematic Universe bio Abomination
Marvel Cinematic Universe: Incredible Hulk Emil Blonsky was a special-ops operative of the British Army on loan to General Thaddeus Ross in his efforts to capture the Hulk. Blonsky was injected with a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum and later gets injected with Bruce Banner's blood causing him to transform into the Hulk-sized Abomination. MOVIE BIO: ' Early Life' Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonsky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. Hunting Down Hulk After General Thaddeus Ross discovers the fugitive Bruce Banner's location in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he orders General Joe Greller to put together a combat team to capture him. Due to the dangerous nature of confronting Banner, they bring in Blonsky due to his track record as a veteran soldier to be the field leader for the operation. However, because they intend to take Banner out quickly and silently, General Ross decides not to brief Blonsky on Banner's condition as the Hulk. Blonsky shortly after Banner transformed into the Hulk. Despite attempting to catch Banner off-guard (and avoid a Hulk transformation), Banner is able to evade Blonsky's soldiers, but is spotted by Blonsky as he tries to flee. Blonsky subsequently chases Banner through the streets, forcing Banner to take refuge in the bottling plant where he had been working. Thinking he had cornered Banner, Blonsky and his soldiers enter the factory, but instead are faced with the transformed Hulk. The Hulk tears through the dark factory, taking out Blonsky's men from the shadows. Despite trying to stop the monster single-handedly, Blonsky is only able to get a glimpse of the Hulk before he makes his escape. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil due to the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Becoming a Super-Soldier Blonsky, seeking revenge and enticed by witnessing the Hulk's power, volunteers as an experimental test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Super Soldier Serum, created by Dr. Abraham Erskine for Project Rebirth. Battle at Culver University He later leads the assault on Hulk at Culver University. Due to Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, he is able go head-to-head with the Hulk, acrobatically dodging his larger opponent's powerful attacks. However, Blonsky begins to become obsessed with the Hulk's power and, in an attempt to assess Hulk's full strength, walks up to him and taunts Hulk to "give him his best shot". Hulk responds by kicking Blonsky across the field and into a nearby tree, crushing most of the bones in his body. While Blonsky suffers injuries that would normally leave a person hospitalized and unable to move for months, due to the effects of the Super Soldier Serum he recovers from all of his injuries in under 24 hours. Becoming Abomination After healing from his previous injuries, General Thaddeus Ross approves Blonsky for a second dose of the Super Soldier Serum, which makes him even stronger, but begins to cause his spine and skeleton to deform. Despite this, his encounter with the Hulk has made Blonsky power hungry, obsessed, and desperate to obtain the Hulk's "god-like" power. After capturing Bruce Banner in New York City, Blonsky learns of a large supply of gamma irradiated blood, derived from Banner's blood, that had been synthesized by Samuel Sterns. Craving power similar to the Hulk, he demands that Sterns subject him to a transfusion of Banner's gamma irradiated blood. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky, however, is less than concerned about the side effects, and Sterns promptly administers the transfusion. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns's head. Duel of Harlem Having finally attained his wish for power even greater than the Hulk's, the Abomination begins a rampage through Harlem as a demonstration of his new, god-like strength, challenging any authorities who attempted to stop him. Though uncertain if he had rid himself of the Hulk forever, Bruce Banner, feeling responsible for the Abomination's creation, knows the Hulk is the only thing that can stop Abomination. Thus, Banner jumps from the helicopter in an attempt to re-trigger his transformation and emerges from a crater in the street below as the Hulk. Hulk vs Abomination Hulk and Abomination engage in a brutal battle in which Abomination maintains the upper hand due to possessing greater sheer strength, forcing the Hulk to improvise in order to keep up. When General Thaddeus Ross orders his helicopter to open fire on Abomination he turns his sights on Ross, bringing down his helicopter in the ruins of a nearby building, endangering General Ross and Betty Ross. After another short bout with the Hulk, Abomination grabs a heavy length of chain and prepares to kill General Ross and Betty, who are still trapped in the helicopter wreckage. However, seeing this greatly enrages the Hulk who manages to disarm and overpower the Abomination, nearly strangling him to death with the chain; though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, defeated, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in pursuit. Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Following his battle with the Hulk, the Abomination is taken into custody and held in a cryocell located at a facility in Barrow, Alaska by the United States Armed Forces under the watch of General Thaddeus Ross. Only S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with Clearance Level 7 or above are aware of this information. During the initial membership drafting of the Avengers Initiative, the World Security Council planned to free Blonsky, citing him as a famous war hero and believing him to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the Hulk. They intended to give him membership in the Avengers but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing more about Blonsky's more evil and power-hungry nature, would not allow that to happen. Thanks to the combined efforts of Agents Phil Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and consultant Tony Stark, General Ross subsequently refused to release the Abomination from captivity. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Abomination